


Art for "Black Forest Cakewalk"

by Belphegor



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12881913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegor/pseuds/Belphegor
Summary: Two illustrations I did for Thaddeus McChuzzlewit'sBlack Forest Cakewalk, for the 2017Hogan's HeroesMini Bang!





	Art for "Black Forest Cakewalk"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Black Forest Cakewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342636) by Thaddeus McChuzzlewit. 



 

>   _“In a forest, you can’t necessarily see enough sky to tell which way is North and South. Um…” Olsen glanced over at Newkirk._
> 
> _He stared back for a moment and then his face broke into a scowl. “I know which way the sun goes!”_
> 
> _“Yes. Of course. Well, moss likes to grow in the shade, so in the Northern Hemisphere it usually grows thickest on the north side of the trees. Got it?”_
> 
> _“North side of the tree: more moss.” LeBeau agreed dutifully._
> 
> _Newkirk was pouting, arms crossed against his chest._

This one’s a little abstract; pines are important in the story, so both the compass (mooched off a photo of a real WW2 American (infantry, but eh) compass) and the moss/shadow on the pine cone point north. Since it’s early fall, I figured I could get away with warm colours :o)

* * *

  


> _  
> _
> 
> _They were back at the fence again._
> 
> _“Huh.”_
> 
> _LeBeau came up beside him and glared at the fence like it had personally offended him. “See? This is a difficult forest.”_
> 
> _“Don’t worry, mate.” Newkirk appeared on his other side, and slapped Olsen on the shoulder. “We stayed on track for the first bit. That’s never happened before.”_
> 
> _“Trail and error,” said LeBeau._
> 
> _The harsh beam of the search light cut across their faces, turning the forest into a glowing scene of shadow and overexposed POWs._

I made Olsen much more despondent than he was in the story… ~~artistic licence?~~ And of course Newkirk remains elusive. Ah well…


End file.
